<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reality? Not Likely by I_stole_your_left_shoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955265">Reality? Not Likely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_your_left_shoe/pseuds/I_stole_your_left_shoe'>I_stole_your_left_shoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mpreg, Multi, gender ambiguous reader, not yet but at some point, reader is blind in one eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_your_left_shoe/pseuds/I_stole_your_left_shoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world knows the difference between Humans and Monsters, the existence of magic. Sometimes it forgets that Existence is divided between the Real... And the Unreal.</p><p>The skeletons knew even before meeting you. Sans had theories on other worlds that he started working on again once Frisk's SOUL matured.</p><p>Needless to say, game night takes a turn for the crazy when Sans' machine spills out several versions of himself and his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. About Unreals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be working on my other fic but my brain has decided that it would not be the case so have this completely self indulgent thing that I may never update again.</p><p>Nicknames:<br/>   UT:<br/>Papyrus: Puff<br/>Sans: Van(nilla)<br/>   UF:<br/>Papyrus: Grimm<br/>Sans: Crim<br/>   US:<br/>Papyrus: Mirror<br/>Sans: Saph(Sapphire)<br/>   FS:<br/>Papyrus: Smoke<br/>Sans: Cal (am (ity))<br/>   HT:<br/>Papyrus: Sugar<br/>Sans: Cleave</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unreals are an original thing I'm making and a reader reminded me that I should explain things before using them.</p><p>Unreals are multiversal beings tied to a Concept, said Concept can be anything (Blood, Life, Death, Knowledge, Colors, Love...). An Unreal controls their Concept completely and stays alive as long as this Concept exists(with rather common exceptions). If an Unreal dies their Concept finds a new being to tie itself to, making a new Iteration of it. All Iterations of an Unreal have all memories of the first Iteration. </p><p>Markings show how stable an Unreal is. They go from green(vulnerable) to yellow (feral) with seven colors. They can be seen as an ever shifting LV. If an Unreal reaches orange markings they can't be saved anymore. </p><p>U+ Unreals/Council members are Unreals with less than 10 Iterations.</p><p>  Blood's tail is something all Unreals have as in Blood has a tail, Danger has several haloes and all Unreals have something different. They are not always visible. </p><p>When Unreals are found by their universe they tend to be treated highly out of fear( exemple: Blood can eradicate humanity but it would kill them). </p><p>Also Unreals can recognize each other but don't know one another's Concept. </p><p>This is a bit of a word vomit but I hope it's a little informative.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductory bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day when the barrier opened and let out a full on different species, although it wasn't normal for you to barge in the city's government building grumbling about a shift in Reality. The officials knew you by Concept and Title and cautiously followed you to Mount Ebbot as no one who valued their life would dare question Blood's word.  </p><p>You were an Unreal -the second iteration of Blood to be precise- and you were, thankfully, the only one in the area, which meant you had to get your ass there as soon as you felt Difference's presence in the back of your mind while they were in a completely different country. Joy. </p><p>You had waited for morning to go so the Monsters and yourselves were a little more rested to start talking politics and checking their whole population's Reality Status. </p><p>That's how you met Papyrus, the sweet skeleton was an iteration of Danger, a surprise for everyone who knew him, and decided to be your friend as soon as you introduced yourself. Now, he and his brother Sans were your roommates in the mansion the Associated Realities group had refused to let you go without. You were currently chilling on the couch while your more excitable friend was in the kitchen grabbing snacks for your weekly game night, he was still prohibited from cooking alone but simple gathering was fine enough to let him do alone. The both of you were also waiting on Sans who disappeared stars know where because game night doesn't start unless everyone is here. </p><p>Some time had passed and you had been getting supplies for a blanket nest  when the house shook and the lights turned off. Once it stopped both of you rushed to the basement where a cloud of dark smoke was flowing out, your markings flickering in sight both a deep disturbed blue.</p><p>  There you found several people on the ground including your lazier friend and two that had your skeletal friend glancing at you for confirmation on their R.stat.  </p><p>Sans sat up with a groan, a headache forming in his skull after that explosion from the machine. Thinking of it he went to glare at it only to stop, seeing you and his brother helping other skeletons get their bearings, his annoyance letting place to confusion before it melted into horror as he realised what happened. </p><p>The new skeletons had been brought to the living room. One of them was still unconsciously laying on the couch while your shorter friend was sweating bullets from the dead stare you were sending him. </p><p>  A tall skeleton in what seemed to be an edgy version of Papyrus' battle body spoke, his shrill voice giving you a headache. "Will one of you " he cut himself off, taking a deep breath "explain what is happening?" He kept glancing at you as he spoke, most likely still nervous after you and Papyrus's little threat -you just told him off when he got aggressive and Paps let his Concept flare a bit because he refused to quiet down-, still, you kept your eyes on Sans as you answered by questioning the sweating monster yourself. </p><p>"I don't know," you smiled and he tried to hide in his jacket "will someone explain?"  </p><p>You watched as a glint appears in his eyes, one that told you clearly he just got a bad idea. "They're… our cousins?" Everyone stared at him, some exasperated, some livid, some stunned that he would blatantly lie to his own brother's face, yet all with some underlying confusion. </p><p>Papyrus brought a hand to his skull, muttering something or other while you clapped your hands, your smile bordering on manic. "Right…. Cousins…. From other universes…. Did you seriously think that Unreals wouldn't be able to tell when someone comes from a different reality? Did you seriously think we would believe that lie when they literally just appeared in our basement?" You chuckled humorlessly at his empty sockets as Papyrus moved to check on the sleeping skeleton. "Please, darling, actually answer." </p><p>Finally, Sans explained that he had been messing around with a machine from back underground and somehow pulled them all from their respective timelines. The machine, he had checked, was beyond repair and would have to be rebuilt from scratch if they ever wanted to get back to their world. Someone threw a fit but calmed down at a mention of being on the Surface in addition to you pulling the room's curtains open, letting them all see the stars. After that came the topic of nicknames and Sans tried to choose some for everyone before you collectively decided that Sans should never be allowed to come up with names ever again. </p><p>Your Papyrus was now called Puff and Sans was Van, short for Creampuff and Vanilla. The, slightly taller than Puff, edgy Papyrus and his gold toothed brother were dubbed Grimm and Crim. One of the Unreals called himself Cleave, an apparent inside joke that his gigantic brother Sugar chastised him for. The other went by Mirror and calmly waited, hands in his orange hoodie, as his brother went through several shades of blue before settling on Sapphire, or just Saph. The last skeleton choose the name Calamity and told everyone to call his sleeping brother Smoke. </p><p>After that the skeletons went to choose rooms under Van's guidance while you and Puff stayed with Smoke at Cal's insistance. You decided to turn on the TV for background noise and sat on the floor against the couch as Puff took the backrest. After a while Smoke stirred, his fuzzy eyelights locked on your friend who went to introduce himself only to be cut off by Smoke reaching out to beckon him closer. He leaned down, confused, and Smoke took his skull in his hand, rubbing the side of his teeth with a gloved thumb before reaching up to gently clank his fangs against the other's teeth, making him light up in orange. </p><p>"Never thought I'd get to wake up to such a pretty face before," he rasped, Puff's own rarely seen eyelights going hazy as he leant back on the couch "not that I'm complaining."</p><p>The others came back to Puff and yourself shocked still and a barely awake Smoke looking back at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are only a few things set about Blood, some of them being that they have 3 sets off upper fangs from their Rank(Council member|U+ Unreal), have a tail of bone, visible with their markings, from their Concept(Blood) and are blind in their right eye(no set reason yet.</p><p>This chapter feels a little short, hope you like it anyways</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke uttered a soft, awed "There's more pretty people!?"that made Calam facepalm audibly with a sigh. </p><p>"I left you two here with the belief that you would push him off when he woke up-" You tuned him out as he went on explaining what could easily be shortened to Smoke is affectionate when sleepy to watch Mirror cautiously make his way closer, eyeing the comfy chair on the other side, only to get yanked to the couch and end up with Smoke nuzzling his waist. </p><p>Mirror's surprised sputtering only brought Cal to drag a hand down his face and groan in frustration and the others to laugh at the predicament he found himself in. </p><p>Soon you were ordering food with everyone staying away from the couch where Smoke was keeping Mirror and Puff hostage by whining when they tried to get away. You were glad that Mirror loosened the tense atmosphere between everyone even if some skeletons were still looking at you suspiciously. Some of them started talking about the discrepancies between their worlds, trying to figure things out for when they would be able to go out. </p><p>The food arrived and you went to pay, coming back to see Smoke now blank faced, trying to detangle himself from Mirror. He ended up falling on the floor and sitting at his brother's feet as the Sans caught him up on what happened while he was out of it. He started at you putting the food down and blushed lightly when his  brother mentioned the kiss.  </p><p>While eating everyone started questioning you and you ended up explaining Reality Status after Cleave asked about your markings, confusing the Reals in the room. The rest of the night went smoothly enough although you refused to answer any question about your Title. </p><p>The next week everyone got closer to Puff and Van, asking about the world they would have to stay in and getting closer as a whole, but they avoided you. You weren't really surprised, they just learned that there existed beings who could eradicate humanity and Monsterkind if they felt like it and that you were one of them. You would avoid you too in their place. </p><p>One day Mirror greeted you as you came back home from work and flopped down on the couch next to him. Orange tinted smoke drifted in the air from the cigarette in his hand that he took one last drag from before getting rid of it, one of the close by windows was open as they weren't allowed to use the death sticks otherwise. </p><p>"You look like shit." The offhand comment made you snort, retorting with a smile that he himself looked dead on his feet. "Yeah, dealing with Van's been a bit much, I- wait" he squinted at you "was that a pun?" You giggled at how offended he looked "because if that was then you better step up your game boo, Crim and Van have been running me thin with skeleton puns -not to mention we've all got a leg up on you in the wordplay department." Your giggling was barely controllable by the time he was done from the exaggerated gestures and expression he made with that sentence. </p><p>He smiled softly at your flushed face and asked how your day was. You decided to entertain his curiosity, retelling how a coworker of yours managed to get something somewhere it should never be.</p><p>  You ended up passing out on him, markings glowing green and long boney tail curling around his waist. </p><p>You felt yourself move without walking, whispers dancing around you as you opened your working eye. You only caught sight of a furred hood and a lean skull before you were dead to the world once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smoke and Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened this week from the swap Papyrus's point of view.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mirror just decided to let me know now that they were a system so this chapter has been edited 17/03/21</p><p>||| Mentions of sex, sex work and dubcon in paragraph "Once the softer swap opened his door". it's not much but I'm giving you a warning just in case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirror pat your head as you slept, marveling at your hair's texture and thinking back to the past few days. </p><p>When he woke up from his trip through the machine was when Stretch got his first impression of you: a threat. Your markings glowed the same color theirs were as you stared down a spikier version of themself, the skeleton on your right -that looked more like them than Spiky- radiating Danger. </p><p>When they all got together for an explanation they was glad to not be receiving end of your stare. Mirror had to keep in a shiver just thinking about it. </p><p>He learned what this world was like and, most importantly to Stretch, when they were: 7 years post Barrier break, enough time that the kid grew up and lost their time breaking powers. Mirror didn't get what that meant but he knew better than to ask.</p><p>He also learned about Unreals that very evening. About the Concepts they're tied to, their Rank based on their number of Iterations, their one specific feature they have for no reason, their sigils, their markings, the Strike Rule… He was the 37th iteration of Despair and his left arm secreted a toxic sludge if uncovered. The sludge was the only thing that wasn't new to him. He didn't know what to do with this information, so Stretch took the next few days to have an existential crisis.</p><p>  They ended up deciding that it was better for them to know and that you, obviously, had no idea they didn't know. </p><p>He actually ended up talking to Smoke more than anyone else. They found they were much more similar to each other than anyone else. One of these similarities was their profession, or past profession in Smoke's case, which they decided not to mention to the other skeletons. Another was the fact they and their brothers were twins, unlike the others who's Sans' were the older brothers.</p><p>For now Smoke was the only one other than his brother who knew Mirror was a system.</p><p>  You looked tired when you came home, your eyes meet his and his empathy cracked the shell Stretch made hastily when they got here. You were nice. Blunt, but nice. </p><p>Now, he watched Smoke come in -most likely to sneak something from the kitchen- stop, tilt his skull in question and point at you in his lap. He smiled and whispered the reason you were there as to not wake you up.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Papyrus woke up warm. The feeling wasn't bad in itself but uncommon enough for him to panic and try to get away from it. He found his brother quickly and got closer, where he knew he was safe. Sans calmed him down and told him what happened.  </p><p>He told Papyrus they were not home anymore, not even in the same universe. He told Papyrus- no, Smoke that there were others with their names here so they chose nicknames to go by. Calam also told him he kissed someone and cuddled someone else. He blushed at the thought that affection could be shown freely here, what he did would have been a death sentence back in their world. Lastly he told him of the human who lived here and who apparently had this world's brothers under their thumb: you.</p><p>  For the first time since he shed his stripes, Smoke decided to be social. Well, if social meant finding who would have the best reaction to his bullshit. Grimm was fun in a dangerous way, and getting him flustered was a thrill. From him Smoke learnt that sex was viewed very differently in non-swap verses, which got him wondering if that was just in his world. He tested that theory by jocking around and found that Mirror and Saph were the only ones we didn't act as if his actions were blasphemous. </p><p>Once the softer swap opened his door they hung out a lot. Mirror was much more talkative than him and he already seemed antisocial compared to the rest of the household. They spent time together and shared smokes, snacks and facts. Smoke was baffled when Stretch mentioned being a sex worker. They looked so fragile and unsuited to the job Smoke had been forced to do. Even if the honey drinking fool kept saying it wasn't that dangerous, he decided on the spot that he would protect them at all costs. </p><p>Although awkward from his sleep drunk mishap, Smoke hung around Puff too, which gave him a lot of information about you. What really interested him was the fact that you couldn't hurt them unless they hurt you.  The why or how were irrelevant. You wouldn't hurt those he cared about so he wouldn't hurt you, that's it. </p><p>This evening he was searching for Mirror, or maybe Stretch, because they made an alliance to see if Grimm was more flustered by words or actions. He found him in the living room with you on his lap. </p><p>Taking you in his arms he motioned upstairs and started walking, Mirror following behind him. He whispered tales and ideas, stopping every now and again for a hint of approval. </p><p>Once they got to your room they put you down and plopped on the bed next to you without thinking about it. They fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuddles, Question and Brocken Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blood kinda disassociates after offering a hug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke tangled in bones. In itself this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, you tended to fall asleep in Puff's bed when in need of friendship cuddles, but you didn't remember going upstairs yesterday. There were three arms around your waist and a hand tangled in your hair, fur tickled your neck, two pairs of legs were tangled in your own and your tail was tightly wound around the hips behind you. You were comfortable so you didn't care much about moving right now.</p><p>  At first you thought that your bed had grown arms but that didn't explain the legs so you reluctantly opened your eyes. Mirror's sleeping face greeted you and the thought of kissing his forehead crossed your mind. You ignored it, instead turning to see whoever was behind you.</p><p>  "Already awake sunshine?" Smoke chuckled, pulling himself away from you and reaching for something on your bedside table. You registered the smell of breakfast once you saw the plate in his hand, your stomach growled and he wiggled his fingers at you playfully. "If you want this you're gonna have to get up, I still have Mi to shake awake."</p><p>  Sitting on the side of the bed, you ate, lost in thoughts. You didn't remember inviting the two in your bed but for some reason this -Smoke greeting you with breakfast, Mirror swatting tiredly at him as the other tried to kiss him awake- felt strangely right. You briefly wondered if they were dating already but told yourself that it was none of your damn business. </p><p>  The door slammed open making you all fall off the bed, Puff grabbed you and ran off with a rushed "SorryI'llbringthembacklater!" Leaving the other two extremely confused.</p><p>  In his room, he put you down on his bed nervously. He took a breath to steel himself, looked you in the eyes and spoke.</p><p>  "How would you feel if I got pregnant?"</p><p>  "What?" He averted his eyes and sat down next to you, you felt like you were gonna get a lecture. </p><p>"Do you remember how monster reproduction works?" You didn't, all you knew for sure were heats and that was because Van and him always reminded you to avoid them around that time, so you frowned and tilted your head slightly. "I thought so… well, there are four types of monsters: Kaser who can, err, give children but not bear them; Sengsier who can bear children but not give them; Kaseng who can do both and Sersier who can do neither. All skeleton monsters are Kaseng but my friends, Undyne and Alphys, who are married and Soulbonded and want to have a child, are both Kaser. Do you see where I'm going with this?"</p><p>  You did see it, and you were gonna be as blunt as ever about it. "They want you to surrogate." He nodded even if he knew that wasn't a question in the slightest. "Honestly, do what feels best. They probably asked you because they trust you with that but it's your body so the last choice is yours too make." With that you opened your arms for your qpp who eagerly accepted your invitation.</p><p>Time always felt weird to you, you guessed it was a side effect of having millennia of memories that didn't belong to you, but it was especially bad right now. It was already finally lunch, your hug with Puff dragged on long yet was over in a blink of an eye, and Saph called you down what felt like both an eternity and an instant ago.</p><p>  You don't remember coming down. The others spoke years of conversation slowly around you. You had finally finished eating already and were back in your room in seconds.</p><p>You were the last one at the dining table.</p><p>The door shut and you collapsed on your bed. You stayed there, shivering, for centuries unbothered by others yet, seconds after the door closed, you heard a voice over your shoulder. It called out to you, familiar and unrecognizable in your mess of past present and future, jumbled words clear in intent. It wanted you back. He wanted you back. He knows what's going on, he wants to help. You know him. He sticks a bone's name in the middle of a sentence, you can feel him reaching out to you. You know him, he lives here. He's your friend.</p><p>".... Sans, what time is it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actually, I drew some things for this on tumblr<br/>angelicfantasies.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>